


Catch Me If You Can

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 点梗产物：bking醋包3 X 傲娇温柔5性转5，娃娃亲背景
Relationships: 35 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Catch Me If You Can

“晚上想吃什么？”

“随便。”

“吃排骨汤好吗？想吃鱼吗？”

“我都行。”

“ok ok。”姚橙在手机上记着什么，一边在嘴里嘀咕，“嘴上说着都行，到时候又要挑三拣四…”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”姚橙仰起脸对他灿笑，柔美的双眼眯成线，“下午放课要一起回去吗？”

“不了，我约了朋友玩滑板。”焉栩嘉不甚在意地说，“不用等我。”

“哦哦。”一头短发的女孩也没什么反应，收起手机冲他摆手，“那晚上见啦。”然后一蹦一跳地走了。

“真有活力啊。”同班同学兼板友张颜齐不知哪里冒出来，胳膊肘搭在他肩上，望着女孩修长灵动的背影，“有系花当未婚妻，真不懂你有什么不满的。”

焉栩嘉没好气地抖掉他的手，“我才多大啊，就要被套牢，再说这都什么年头了，还搞娃娃亲这套。”

“你不要给我！”

“滚。”焉栩嘉不客气地用力推了他一把，“上课去了。”

张颜齐在他身后摸摸肩，“真搞不懂你…嘴硬什么啊…”

结果到了傍晚他们玩完滑板，姚橙还是出现了。

“不是说了叫你别等我吗？”焉栩嘉单手拎起滑板，另一只手插裤袋，摆出一副不耐的样子，走向她。

“我没有等你呀。”姚橙眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜，“我是来等学长的。”

焉栩嘉一愣，眉头不自觉地皱起来，“什么学长——”

“姚姚！”

焉栩嘉一转身，看到一头金发的男生小跑过来，再回过来看，姚橙正歪着身子越过焉栩嘉冲他招手，面带甜笑。

金发的男生是国际部的学生，叫方灿，比他们大一届，焉栩嘉是通过玩滑板认识的，也不是很熟，毕竟学期刚开始没多久，而方灿是今年才来的交换生。

“你们什么时候认识的？”焉栩嘉脱口而出，没意识到自己语气带上了质问。

“我之前去首尔交换的时候呀，灿哥人很好，很照顾我的。”姚橙大大方方地介绍，焉栩嘉有鼓气憋着，没想到这个外国人还敢在他面前笑着揉姚橙 的头顶。

“这么晚了你还要去干嘛？不是要回家做饭吗？”

方灿笑脸已经褪去，有些疑惑又不满地看着焉栩嘉，而姚橙似乎毫不察觉地说，“我跟阿姨说啦今天我有事，她会来做饭的，别担心。”说着她还拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，仿佛在安抚发脾气的小狗狗。“我跟灿哥去看演唱会呀，不是问过你的吗，你说你没兴趣。”

焉栩嘉目瞪口呆，只好无言地目送他俩离开。

“好配哦。”张颜齐又贱兮兮地凑上来。“异国恋，哇，浪漫噻。”

焉栩嘉把手里的滑板摔在地上，吓了张颜齐一跳。

“这个女人。”他眯起眼睛，还望着那个方向，“…她别想跑。” 

END


End file.
